vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sybil
* Buck * Artist * Businessman * Sarah Nelson |actor = *Nathalie Kelley *Unknown (Voice of Yvette and Unknown 1882 Female) *Nina Dobrev (Voice of /Hallucination) |episode count = *4 |first =* Gods and Monsters |last =* You Decided That I Was Worth Saving |hair color = *Black |eye color = *Dark Brown |height = *5'6"}} Sybil is a character introduced in the season finale of the seventh season and the main antagonist of the eighth season of . Through clues left by Enzo, Bonnie deduces the creature is actually a Siren, as it corrupts and enslaves those that cross its path, and feeds off of the darkness in a person's soul as well as devouring their bodies. Sybil states that she is tasked with harvesting evil souls, and has enslaved Damon and Enzo to assist her. She has a connection to a mystical symbol and weapon thought to originate from Hell. History Early life It is yet unknown the early life of Sybil. However, Virginia St. John mentioned that she has been alive for thousands of years and cannot be killed. Sybil mentioned that she is 'very old', this is backed up by the point that she made that Ancient Rome was 'fun'. 1790 Sybil arrived at the Armory with a shipment from Mystic Falls including the ancient Tuning Fork. 1882 Dalton St. John somehow was able to open the vault and went in along with some of his colleagues. He began to hear whispers calling out his name which drew him further into the cave behind the vault. Then both him and his friends found their lamps flames quickly snuffed out which followed with him being attacked by Sybil. Dalton and his friends were able to escape but Sybil seemed to somehow tear his humanity away turning him into a vicious remorseless killer who brutally killed his friends. 2013 Virginia St. John forced Lucy Bennett to seal the vault with Yvette St. John inside. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia tried to kill Bonnie to prevent her from opening the vault where Sybil was. In Kill 'Em All, because of Damon's deal with Alex, Bonnie is forced to open the Armory's vault. However, because of her previous conversation with Virginia, she makes a plan to keep her promise to Virginia. After unsealing the door of the vault, Bonnie quickly leaves while Alex and her team go inside only to find Yvette's corpse. Suddenly, many of them are killed by Sybil in the vault. Alex and the few remaining try to flee only to discover that Bonnie trapped them inside the building with a spell, in order to trap the monster she unleashed. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie and that the monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. In Gods and Monsters, she uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great and that at first, it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. After three months, Damon and Enzo have been piling up bodies on the West Coast and they are seen in a warehouse, where they are surrounded by multiple hanging bodies with their throats slit as Dalton St. John had done to his fellow The Armory members. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Sybil forces Damon and Enzo to collect more bodies for her to feed off of. Damon mentions that the darker they are the better. After Stefan and Bonnie find her recent mind control victims, Damon is seen responding to something that she says in his mind; that she isn't ready for Stefan yet, and that he needs to leave. Stefan and Bonnie leave, and Sybil is presumably pleased by this. After Damon and Enzo capture a killer and feed it to her in the pool of blood, the blood starts to bubble, the sound of singing can be heard, and Sybil rises from the blood and shows her face for the very first time. In Today Will Be Different, Sybil has replenished herself and is first seen in a pool awaiting her next victim to be prepared for "harvesting". Sybil reveals she has been using the Internet to discover that prey that is killed calmly is exposed to less adrenaline and is thereby more delicious. With this knowledge, she psionically calms the businessman with she siren call, but after Damon tells her they have been feeding her 'fear' all along, Sybil admits it tastes great and allows the man to drown in pain and fear. Later, attempting to figure him out, Sybil reveals she has been unable to infiltrate Enzo's mind since the day she abducted him with Damon and tries to break in again, only to be repelled by him, all she gets is a name: Sarah Nelson. Under the pretense that Sarah is someone he really cares for, Sybil orders the deaths of all Sarah Nelsons as she was unable to see her face. She believes that will allow her to give Enzo an incentive to turn off his emotions and instructs them both to hunt Sarah Nelson. Elsewhere, Caroline and Bonnie discover that Sarah Nelsons are being murdered to which Stefan reveals that is was a clue specifically from Enzo to him and that she is his niece who goes by her adoption name "Nelson" instead of Salvatore. The three heroes then travel to Sarah's rental apartment only to discover that Enzo is already, but secretly, trying to save her. Damon (who was earlier vervained by Sarah and Enzo) appears and attempts to kill Sarah only for Stefan to remind him of Elena and absolve him of his guilt and "sin" of killing Sarah by finally revealing her secret origins as Zach Salvatore's baby. Damon releases her only for Sybil to appear at the door and stab her. Stefan snaps her neck and attempts to feed Sarah his blood, but Sybil rises almost immediately and telepathically prohibits him from healing Sarah while she simultaneously infiltrates Damon's mind to discover what he has been keeping hidden from her. Sybil then erases Elena's memory from his mind and reprogrammed him to see her instead in that key moment of their first meeting. Sybil does this all under five seconds of real-world time and Damon lets Sarah die, much to Stefan's heartbreak. Soon there after, Damon, who is further enthralled by her mind control (due to the altered memory), helps her uses her abilities on Enzo. By nearly ripping out his heart, Enzo's focus and attention to repeal her invasion is over came by her mind control and she discovers the existence of Enzo's true mental and emotional anchor: Bonnie Bennett. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Personality Sybil has shown a cruel, sadistic and seductive personality. She uses men to feed her and harvest the souls of the evil men she feeds off from. She shows no care to her servants' other relationships, as she wants them dead, for example Damon's distant relative, Sarah, and Bonnie, for whom he is close friends with. She even had Dalton kill his own colleagues in a brutal and sadistic manner. She uses the voices of her victims' loved ones to satisfy her own needs, much like what she did with Alex, using her sister Yvette's voice, to make it sound she was still alive and to get her out of the Armory's vault. She seduces her victims or servants, corrupting them and as as said above, feed on their souls and bodies. She has shown a sense of humor, but it's morbid, playful and taunting than usual humor displayed in others. She has shown a love for men in general, much like her species description, as she commented about the gladiators and how "hot" it was when they fought each other. Physical Appearance Sybil is a beautiful woman with a slender body, long black hair and dark brown eyes. She has strong facial features and an olive skin tone. In her creature state, Sybil's skin is dark green and her nails turn to black claws, while her fingers elongate. Relationships *Sybil and Damon (Forced Allies/Partners in Crime) *Sybil and Enzo (Forced Allies/Enemies/Partners in Crime) *Sybil and Bonnie (Enemies) *Sybil and Stefan (Enemies) *Sybil and Caroline (Enemies) Powers and Abilities Sybil possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Siren. *'Immortality' You Decided That I Was Worth Saving: Sybil possesses the ability to live forever and possesses eternal youth seemingly if she "devours evil" souls through an unspecified process. *'Super Durability': Sybil is impervious to almost all harm, even drowning Hello Brother. She is seemingly even more durable than an Original Vampire, able to rise unhurt from a broken neck under at least six seconds. *'Telepathy': Sybil is an exceptionally powerful psion and can readGods and MonstersHello Brother, alterToday Will Be Different, manipulate, control or rewrite the minds and thoughts of others near or even farawayToday Will Be Different. Initially, the only upper limit to her psionic reach seemed to be the proximityToday Will Be Different and mental willpower You Decided That I Was Worth Saving of her victims. She usually using her "siren's song" which she sings cerebrally to paralyze and ensnare her victims, but it is not always seemingly necessary. Her powers are so potent that she was able to rewrite Damon Salvatore's entire memory of Elena in under ten seconds in real time. Weaknesses Sybil possesses all the standard weaknesses of a Siren. Servants *Damon Salvatore *Enzo St. John *Dalton St. John (Formerly) Appearances Season Seven *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Unseen/Mentioned) *''Requiem for a Dream'' (Mentioned) *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''8x06''https://www.instagram.com/p/BKjGsrzgtpy Name *'Sybil' came from a Greek origin and means "prophetess".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Sybil Trivia *It is possible this species is the oldest creature known in . **According to Virginia, she has been alive for thousands of years. **She has a power very similar to Immortals (mind control). **This means she would have to be over two-thousand years old to surpass Silas and Qetsiyah *Sybil was magically imprisoned in the Armory twice by a Bennett witch. **She was first sealed in the Armory's vault by Lucy Bennett in 2013, at Virginia's request. **She was sealed again within the Armory by Bonnie Bennett in 2017, moments after she had unsealed its vault. **Sybil has many similarities with Silas: both are immortals (Silas was a truly immortal man, and the Monster was told to be unkillable), both are thousands of years old, both were imprisoned by a Bennett witch in their cave cells, both have an ability to create illusions and control people's minds. Both were rumored to bring about hell on earth and the end of the world. Virginia attacked Bonnie when she learned about the possibility of the vault being opened just like Kol tried to kill Jeremy when he learned about the possibility of Silas being free. *Sybil's creature form is CGI.http://www.tvguide.com/news/the-vampire-diaries-season-7-finale-damon-enzo-steroline-creature/ *According to Julie Plec, the monster is thousands upon thousands upon thousands of years old, making it the oldest creature in either show. *According to the Season Eight teaser, the monster feeds off of all the evil a person commits and corrupts their souls. *Casting for the character was done under the name Sybil for which Nathalie Kelley got the part. The casting call read, "an immortal who uses her immeasurable power and influence to control other people, manipulating them into twisted games and tests for her own amusement and glorification." *Sybil's mind control powers seem to have changed since the last season as Virginia states that the monster simply takes away her victims' humanity and empathy, which is showcased when Damon and Enzo were killing people contently at the end of Season Seven. This season, however, Damon states he had flipped his humanity switch, with Enzo holding onto some of his own humanity, as he subtly warned Bonnie and Stefan to leave. And in contrast to their happy emotional states in the last season, neither Damon nor Enzo is happy with having to kill people, with Damon subconsciously using his memory of Elena to keep himself going. *According to Sybil, she was trapped within the vault for a little over 200 years. *According to Enzo, Sybil had devoured approximately 87 people before she regained her strength and was full. *According to herself, she is over 3000 years old. Gallery Armory2.PNG|In Bonnie's vision in 7x21 Armory1.png|"#TVD Forever" Promo 801-108~Damon~Enzo.png 801-110~Damon~Enzo-Sybil.png 02-003-Sybil.png Sybil_8x01.png‎ 802-015~Enzo-Sybil.png 802-071~Stefan-Sybil~Sarah.png 802-073-Stefan-Sybil.png 802-076-Stefan~Damon-Sybil-Sarah.png 802-077~Damon-Sybil.png 802-078-Damon-Sybil.png 802-081~Elena-Damon-Sybil.png 802-082-Damon-Sybil.png 802-083~Damon-Sybil.png 802-088-Stefan-Damon-Sybil.png 802-089~Stefan-Sybil.png 802-101-Damon-Sybil.png 802-103-Enzo-Sybil.png 802-105-Enzo-Sybil.png 803-005-Damon-Sybil.png 803-007~Enzo-Sybil.png 803-010-Damon-Sybil.png 803-024-Damon-Sybil.png 803-036-Sybil.png 803-044-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-045~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-052-Bonnie~Caroline~Sybil.png 803-053~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-054~Bonnie-Caroline~Sybil.png 803-058~Bonnie~Caroline-Sybil.png 803-062-Bonnie-Caroline-Sybil.png 803-075-Sybil.png 803-087-Sybil.png 803-093-Damon~Bonnie-Enzo-Sybil.png 803-100-Stefan-Bonnie-Sybil.png 803-110-Sybil.png 803-113~Damon-Sybil.png 803-118-Sybil.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sirens